The distances between
by Himawari
Summary: Miaka gets let down, hard, by Tamahome... but finds new love in someone unexpected. better than it sounds. rating may be due to change! please r&r! MiaxTas NurxHot ch.7 up!
1. Chapter 1

Holyhigh-lights: Hey! Welcome to my first FanFiction! I'm new to the site! I want to thank Blue Fluff for letting me use the beginning Idea for this story. Thanks a ton and I hope to read more of yours soon! Well, I don't think you clicked this to read my blabbing... so on to the story, SHALL WE!

Unrequited Love

A young girl in high school walked down the sidewalk of her neiborhood, end lessly pulling at the unfamiliar skirt about her waist. She had never really liked skirts and wasn't used to wearing them, let alone the light blue tank-top that showed alot more skin then she would normally be comfortable with. She was also wearing her hair completely down (for once)and had dashed some make-up onto her face.

Miaka ----- wasn'ta tom-boy or anything, but she'd never been comfortable with getting all "dolled-up." The only reason she had dressed up and her hands were shaking, was because she was going to meet up with _Him_. Miaka wouldn't have gone through the trouble for any other guy, but for _Him,_ she'd do anything!

She had been sitting calmly at home, snacking and studying, when her best friend and secret love, Taka, had called her up saying that he'd wanted to talk with her. He'd said it was important and asked for her to meet him at the local coffee shop. Miaka had nearly dropped the phone.

Taka had been dating some prissy rich girl for the pastseven months, much too long from Miaka's veiw. What was that girl's name again? It started with a 'Y' or something? Oh! who cared! Taka had most deffinately broken up with the little... hussy... and now just wanted Miaka to be with him so he wouldn't be alone. Yes, that was deffinately it! At least, that's what Miaka was telling herself. And so, Miaka had gotten all dressed up and had run excitedly out of the house. She had made up her mind that today was the day she would finally tell him! Today, she would finally tell Taka how much she loved him and that he could forget... what's her face... amd just be with her now! So what if he was two years older than her and in college? Miaka knew that he would love her back! Everything was going to happen today!

Miaka stopped in front of the coffee shop, still pulling nervously at her skirt. She looked at her unfamiliar reflection in one of the windows and fussed for a few moments with her brown locks of hair.

'Ok Miaka, just like you practiced. Just come out and say "Taka, I love you!" yeah, that's it! This is a whole new day!' Miaka counciled herself before taking a deep breath, and plunging into the coffe shop.

She found him instantly, his short, dark hair and gorgeous blue eyes.Taka had chosen a corner booth near the entrance and was currently fiddling with his hands. Miaka smiled at his nervous habit and headed over to the table.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late!" she said happily, sitting down. Taka just stared at her for a long time, causing Miaka to blush slightly.

"MIAKA!" he exclaimed. "Wow! You look great! I've never seen you so dressed up!"

"Well, I'm turning over a new leaf!" Miaka lied, pleased that he liked the change. Taka cleared his throat and smiled at his best friend.

"So," Miaka started after a moment. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

'You're dumping what's her face!' Miaka answered for him in her mind.

"Right," Taka snapped back to the reason he had asked her there. "Well, you know how I've been seeing Yui for seven months now?"

'Yui, right, that's her name. What about her?' Miaka said in her mind, but it came out as "Uh-huh."

"Well, uh..." Taka faltered for a moment. "Heh, Miaka... I asked her to marry me."

'Oh, god! please tell me she said no!' Miaka pleaded in her mind, trying to keep a horror-stricken look off of her face. 'PLEASE! SHE SAID NO!'

"And she said yes," Taka said, smiling. "We're getting married!"

Miaka felt as if someone had torn out her heart. Her entire world was crashing down on her head. How could this be happening? This was they day he was supposed to love her... not that Yui chick... HER! How could this happen?

Miaka didn't move, it hurt to much to move, just the thought of it hurt. What tore at her more was Taka's broad smile. What was he smiling about? He had just torn her apart from the inside and he was smiling?

Taka shifted as Miaka just continued to stare at him. What was wrong with her?

"Miaka... are you...?" he started.

"No," she cut him off, almost whispering the world. Then her voice grew in volume. "No... NO! You're kidding aren't you? TELL ME YOU'RE KIDDING TAKA!"

Miaka couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She couldn't take this! She didn't want him to see her cry! Before Taka could react, Miaka burst into a run and flew out of the coffee shop.

"Miaka? MIAKA!" Taka called after her, but she was too fast and was soon lost to his sight.

Miaka kept running, ignoring Taka's pleading calls for her to stop, to come back. She couldn't go back, not to him, not ever. Hadn't he known how much she loved him? Miaka kept running, her vision blurred by the tears streaming from her eyes. Miaka stumbled as she ran into someone. She fell to the ground, yelping as her but hit the hard pavement.

"I'm sorry!" a strong male voice said and she was vaguely aware of someone helping her stand. "You ok, lady?"

Miaka shoved away from the person and kept running, unaware that she had lost a shoe and her purse when she fell. The young man with orange hair picked up the lost items, and headed after the hysterical girl.

The next thing Miaka could clearly remember was having her face burried in her pillow as she wept in her room. Her mother sat beside her, gently patting her back and doing anything to try and help cheer her daughter up.

"Miaka, I'm so sorry dear," she said gently, trying to soothe her daughter's sobs.

"Mom," Miaka started sitting up and trying to stop her tears long enough to talk. "Could you hicdo something hic for me?"

"If Taka comes over or calls, tel him you're not home?" her mother guessed. Miaka bit her lip and nodded.

"I can't face him," she said, her shoulders shaking violently. Her mother silently nodded in understanding.

"Of course, dear," she said quietly. She kissed Miaka's forehead and stood. "When you feel well enough, come downstairs and I'll make some cocoa, all right?"

"Thanks mom," Miaka choked. Her mother left then, and Miaka once again burried her face in the pillow.

-----30 minutes later-----

Miaka stared at her ceiling now. She still wanted to cry, but found that she had no more tears left. Hauling herself up... Miaka glumly headed downstairs for the promised cocoa.

Holyhigh-lights: I know Blue Fluff this is alot like your story this chapter. Don't worry, it REALLY seperates next chapter... I SWEAR! I'd love reviews and I'll try and update again soon! kk, later y'all!


	2. Chapter 2

holyhigh-lights: thanks for the reviews guys! here's the next chapter... it's mainly NurikoxHotohori. kk, on to the story!

Guy Trouble

Nuriko paced back and forth endlessly across his best friend's porch, wringing his slender hands. His long purple hair was pulled back into its usual braid and his equally violet eyes were filled with the emotions that flew through him. This was a bad idea. This was deffinately a bad idea. Why was he here?

Nuriko continued to pace, his nerves wound tight. He was sweating slightly, despite the cool breeze that enveloped him. His best friend, Hotohori, wasn't home at the moment, so now he was waiting nervously for Hotohori to come back from work.

The fact that Nuriko had recently discovered he was, in fact, gay was stressful enough for him to handle. But now, he had also found out that he had fallen in love with Hotohori... his best friend! They had been friend's since junior high and were now second-years at the same college.

Nuriko knew he had to tell Hotohori about his feelings, it would tear his mind apart if he didn't say it out loud, but he had never been so scared in his entire life. What would Hotohori do? Would he be disgusted and turn away from Nuriko forever? Or would he return his feelings?

Nuriko prayed furiously now that it would be the latter. He wouldn't be able to stand it if Hotohori turned from him.

'Damnitt! When is Hotohori going to get home?' Nuriko asked himself, still pacing. He was about to forget the whole thing and turned to leave when he spotted Hotohori coming up the walk. Nuriko looked his friend over as he strode gracefullytowards the porch. Hotohori was tall and slender, but with a sturdy build that his white dress shirt did little to hide. He had the most beautiful features anyone would ever see. His delicate hands were slid casually into the pockets of his black slacks and his brown hair cascaded around his face, tied in a loose ponytail. Hotohori smiled in a way that made Nuriko's insides turn to mush.

Hotohori studied his purple-haired friend with concern in his deep brown eyes. Nuriko's features were pretty feminine for a guy, but Hotohori had always found that... intruiging. His friend wore a black T-shirt and simple jeans, but what had Hotohori worried, was the fear and anxiety in the violet depths of Nuriko's eyes. What was he so nervous about? And why was there fear in those eyes?

"Hey Nuriko," Hotohori started casually, shaking the thoughts away. "What are you doing here?"

"I, uh, can I talk to you for a second?" Nuriko asked, still wringing his hands. Hotohori smiled but was still troubled by his friend's behavior.

"Sure," he answered. "Come on in."

Nuriko followed Hotohori into the house and kicked off his shoes as Hotohori removed his jacket. They entered the living room and Nuriko did his best to swallow the fear that was tearing him apart.

"So, what's up?" Hotohori started, sitting down on the edge of the forest-green couch. Nuriko didn't sit beside him, afraid that if he did he wouldn't be able to contain himself.

"Well, uh... I... ahem... I was..." Nuriko stummbled along for a moment, unable to put together more that two words.

'I can't do it! I can't tell him!' Nuriko thought a little ashamed at his own cowardice. Now Hotohori was really worried. He stood and approached Nuriko.

"Nuriko... what's wrong?" he asked gently. Nuriko suddenly found his feet extremely fascinating. Hotohori frowned. Why was Nuriko avoiding his gaze? What was going on with his friend? In all the time he'd known Nuriko, he had never known the purple haired boy to be shy, especially around him. And now, here he was, blushing and stuttering, and for some reason finding the carpet intensely interesting.

"Nuriko, you can talk to me. What's the matter?" Hotohori tried agian. Nuriko was mumbling something about how he should probably just go home. "Come on, Nuriko, look at me," he said, his voice firmer, but still gentle. Hotohori tipped Nuriko's chin up, forcing purple eyes to meet brown ones. That's when it happened. Nuriko couldn't hold back anymore. Leaning up slightly, he closed the distance between their lips.

Hotohori stood in shock of what was happening. After a moment, he started kissing back. He felt a tongue brush his bottom lip, seeking entrance. Hotohori allowed it to enter and found their tongues dancing around eachother. But suddenly, Nuriko pulled away, a look of terror on his face at what he had done.

"Ho-Hotohori... I-I'm sorry," he said breathlessly. When Hotohori didn't respond, Nuriko turned and fled from the house. It took Hotohori a moment to process what had just happened. When he snapped back to reality, Hotohori burst from thehouse anddown the streetafter Nuriko, realizing he had seen tears forming in his friend's eyes.

"Nuriko! Hold on!" he called, but the purple-haired boy didn't seem to hear him.

'You idiot! Why did you have to kiss him! What's he going to think of you now?' Nuriko demanded his mind. He had to get away from here. He kept running, ignoring the fact that his vision was now blurred by tears. He just kept running.

----with Miaka----

Miaka stared at the brown substance in her mug, her mother watching her with concern. Miaka didn't drink the cocoa, worried that it would just come right back up, but the warmth of the mug felt good on her hands. The two women sat in silence. Miaka's older brother was still at work and wouldn't be home for a few hours. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Miaka froze and then turned her horrified eyes to her mother. She responded by standing and placing a reassuring hand on Miaka's shoulder before she left through the kitchen door. Miaka heard the front door open, and then an exclamation from her mother.

"Oh my god! Tasuki! What are you doing here? Are you visiting for a few days?" her mother's excited voice sounded down the hall. Miaka immediately burst out the kitchen door. She spotted the orange-haired college student in the doorway, smiling his fang-toothed grin,but she didn't stop running to greet him.

"Hey, Miak-ah!" Tasuki was saying when Miaka threw her arms around his neck, embracing him in a bone crushing hug that nearly knocked him over. She had hardly seen Tasuki at all since he'd gone away to college, and until now, she hadn't really realized how much she'd missed him. Besides Taka, he had been her closest friend and because of what happened, Miaka knew he was her _only_ friend now.

"Tasuki... I'm so glad you're here!" Miaka said, starting to cry into his shoulder. Tasuki had a firm grip on her as he hugged her back, shooting a worried glance at her mother. She shook her head in response, meaning 'I'll tell you later' and motioned to the living room. Tasuki managed to move himself and Miaka to the couch in the living room without breaking their hug. He just sat holding Miaka as she continued to cry into his blackjacket. Finally, she pulled away enough to look into his face. His golden eyes held a worried expression but he smiled anyway, displaying fangs.

"Hey now, what's this all about?" he asked, gently wiping the tears from her cheeks. His voice was just as husky as she remembered it. Miaka forced a smile.

"I just really missed you," she said. It wasn't all a lie, she _had_ really missed him. It had been nearly five months since she'd last seen him. But she was also crying because of what had happened earlier that day.

"I'm flattered, but these tears ain't all for me. And they're not happy either," Tasuki said with amusement. Why did he have to know her so well?

Tasuki studied Miaka for another long moment when she didn't answer him. Miaka's mother brought in two new cups of cocoa for them and gave Tasuki a knowing look. Tasuki sighed and look back at Miaka who had her gaze focused on the mugs.

"Somethin' happened with Taka, didn't it?" he asked her gently, curling some of her brown hair behind her ear. Miaka swallowed hard, and nodded. Tasuki ground his teeth. He and Taka had never really been that close. At mostthey simply_tolerated_ eachother, but neither would've ever called the other "friend". He had always worried something would happen.

"What happened?" Tasuki asked Miaka, trying to keep the edge out of his voice. In his head he had already sworn to beat Taka to a bloody pulp for making Miaka cry. Miaka shook her head and then looked at him with a cover-up smile.

"Don't worry about it Tasuki,"she started, trying to sound more upbeat. "You just got here! I don't want to burden you with my problems!"

Tasuki frowned at her and sighed.

"All right, but yer telling me later." It wasn't a question. Miaka didn't answer as they sat silently for a few more moments.

"Oh! I almost forgot,"Tasuki said suddenly, getting up from the couch and going to the entrance way. "Are these yers?"

He came back holding a single shoe and a purse. Miaka's eyes went wide, and then she blushed.

"I didn't know it was you I ran into," she said a little sheepishly. Tasuki laughed, a rolling sound that made Miaka want to laugh too.

"Don't worry about it, darlin'. I was headin' over here anyway," he said lightly, placing the items on the table.

"So, Tasuki," Miaka's mother started. "How long are you in town for?"

"I'll be here about a 3 weeks," he answered, already knowing where the woman was going with this. They had the same argument every time he visited, but he was one step ahead of her this time.

"Are you staying in a hotel?" Miaka's mother continued. Tasuki laughed again. Even though he had always said he'd hated girls, Miaka and her mother had always known they were the exceptions.

"Actually, I was wonderin' if I could take up some space in that ole' guest bedroom of yers? Yer the only people I really came to see, anyway," Tasuki grinned at Miaka's mother, who smiled warmly in return.

"Well, it seems you finally learned that I won't let you stay in a hotel, not when we have room!" she answered. "Do you have your things with you, dear?"

"They're on the porch. I'll start movin' them in," he told her, heading for the door. Miaka stood and put a hand on his shoulder. When Tasuki turned to face her, she embraced him again.

"Tasuki, I really am glad that you're here," she said quietly. Tasuki chuckled and gave her a hard squeeze before pulling away.

"So am I, darlin'. And don't you worry, everythin's gonna be fine," he assured her. Giving her chin a little tap with his finger, Tasuki returned to getting his bags. For the first time since that morning, Miaka was willing to believe that he was right, and that perhaps things would be ok.

----with Nuriko----

Nuriko leaned heavily against the tree, looking out over the pond in front of him. He sat on the cool grass, just watching the sun's light play across the water. Nuriko had finally been able to stop the tears while he was running, but he couldn'tstop the flow of emotions.He had found this small pond completely surrounded by trees in the middle of the college's enourmous gardens. It was his place to think, to be alone and clear his head. It was relaxing, and hardly anyone knew it existed, so he was pretty much garanteed a few hours of 'alone time'.

Nuriko absently pushed a stray strand of purple hair behind his ear, sighing. Why did he have to do that? How was he supposed to face Hotohori now!

'I'm sorry Hotohori,' Nuriko said silently. Just then, he heard the slight rustle of leaves and a twig snap somewhere behind him.

"Nuriko?" a smooth, calm voice sounded from the trees. Nuriko went rigid.

'That's right! I should've known he'd be aware of this place too!' he cursed himself silently as he turned to look at his best friend. Hotohori gazed back at him, standing with his hands in his pockets, a worried look in his eyes.

"I thought I'd find you here," Hotohori started, his voice shaking slightly. Nuriko stood and faced him, trying to keep the fear out of his eyes. Hotohori's forced smile faded and he sighed, eyeing the ground.

"We need to talk about this... Nuriko," he said so quietly Nuriko had to strain to hear him.

"I... I guess th-that's for the b-best," Nuriko agreed, unable to keep his own voice from trembling. This was the end of their friendship... he knew it! If he hadn't kissed him there might still be a chance! But now... it was over.

"How long have you known... your feelings for me?" Hotohori asked, still studying the grass.

'Damn it! Why won't he at leastlook at me?' Nuriko thought angrily.

"Almost four months," he answered, keeping the edge from his voice. If Hotohori was going to end their friendship, he could at least look Nuriko in the eye!

"I see," Hotohori practically whispered. Nuriko's anger overcame his grief at that moment.

"You see what?" He said a little harshly, feeling the sting of tears welling behind his eyes. "Damn itHotohori! If you're going to end our friendship, just do it already! I know what I am and I'm sorry! I can't change it and I understand if you don't want to speak to me ever again!But,damn it,if you're going to drag this out longer, then at least have the decency to look at me!"

Hotohori slowly raised his gaze to meet Nuriko's glare. Nuriko froze. It wasn't anger or disgust that looked back at him from those brown eyes, as he had been expecting. Instead they were filled withhurt and, what shocked him even more, love. Hotohori took a step forward.

"Nuriko, is _that _what you think I came here to do?" he asked, his voice laced with the hurt he felt from Nuriko's accusation. "End the only friendship I've ever cherished? Is that what you thought?"

Nuriko couldn't respond. Hotohori took a few more steps forward until he was only about a foot from his friend.

"I came here because I was worried about you!" he said sternly, his brown eyes a flurry of emotions. "You didn't give me a chance to... respond earlier and I can't let you just walk away without an answer!"

Hotohori grabbed Nuriko's shoulders and pulled him into him, connecting their lips firmly in the process. Nuriko went rigid from shock briefly, before relaxing in the older man's arms. The kiss was passionate, and filled with all the emotions Nuriko had hoped it would have. There was dessperation, and longing, but also love, heat, and passion. Nuriko could feel his back against the tree as Hotohori pressed against him.

Hotohori broke the kiss from a lack of air and pulled away enough to let himself breath without releasing Nuriko. They both panted for breath as they held each other. Nuriko grinned slightly at the man he loved.

"So... what you're... saying is?" he started between breaths of air. Hotohori chuckled slightly before looking back into those beautiful violet eyes.

"What I'm saying is, I love you too."

holyhigh-lights: Well, I think that's a good place to stop! That, and it's my bedtime anyway! hope you liked it and reviews always help... just please no flames! kk, later everybody! P.S. I think I need a better screen-name... any suggestions?


	3. Chapter 3

Himawari: YAY! A new screenname! I just had to get a new one! I think I was high when I put the first one down! neway, thanks for all of your great reviews and I'm sorry if I'm not a great writer... but I shall try to give you all my best! thanks everyone! kk, here!

Tasuki's plan

Miaka tossed and turned in her bed that night, finding it impossible to get any sleep with her buissy mind. When she didn't find herself waking in a cold sweat from nightmares, she found herself fighting off another onslaught of tears. She just couldn't clear her thoughts long enough to get any decent sleep. Miaka choked back another round of sobs and turned to her alarm clock, her brown hair loose about her face.

She groaned when she saw the red neon numbers... 3:30 am. Miaka sighed and stared at her ceiling for a while, trying to distract herself, but all she could think about was Taka. She shook with tremors as she remembered again that she had brilliantly waited too long... and now it was too late. Miaka felt an extra sting in her chest when she thought of how Taka hadn't even tried to talk to her after their conversation... he hadn't even been by the house to see if she was all right. Finally,Miaka shovedherself up, slipping into her pink fuzzy slippers and headed out her door.

There was no way in hell she was going to get any sleep tonight. Miaka glanced down the hallway towards Tasuki's room, biting her lip momentarily. She imagined how fitfully he must be sleeping, and longed to go into his room.

'Maybe...' she started, but shook her head and blushed at the strange idea that had popped into her head. 'C'mon Miaka. Like he'd really let you sleep in _there_ with _him. _He just got here, so let him get some sleep at least.'

She made her way softly down the stairs and towards the kitchen. Miaka had to fumble with the light switches for a few minutes, considering she couldn't even see where they were in the first place, but finally managed to flick on the kitchen lights. Miaka froze when she saw that she wasn't the only one who decided to find an early... _early _morning snack. Tasuki looked up from thetub of icecreamhe had been munching,a suprised look on his face, beforehe grinnedup at his friend.

"Oh, mornin' Miaka," he greeted her warmly. He tried to keep his eyes off of the way that Miaka's light pink nightgown clung to her skin slightly. If he actually looked, he knew he'd be able to see her entire figure easily. But, out of respect, Tasuki kept his eyes on her face."Couldn't sleep?"

"Not really," Miaka answered, smiling a little sheepishly. "How about you?"

"Not really," Tasuki grinned again, his fangs showing. He motioned to a chair, holding up the icecream invitingly. "Care to join me?"

Miaka smiled again and fished another spoon out of the kitchen drawer before settling herself down across from him. She hadn't noticed that those golden eyes had watched her every move.Tasuki nudged the icecream to the middle of the table so that they could both reach it. They sat together in silence for a while, eating spoonfuls of icecream now and then. Tasuki looked Miaka over calmly. Her eyes were red and slightly puffed, as if she'd been crying. Tasuki ground his teeth as he saw a look of supressed pain in those brown depths, and swore that he wouldn't let Taka get away with hurting Miaka. Finally, Tasuki found he couldn't hold back anymore... he _had _to ask!

"So, uh, Miaka?" he started, getting the brunettes attention. She looked up at him with those big brown eyes that always made him melt.

"Yeah?" she responded curiously.

"What happened?" Tasuki kept his voice gentle, desperately fighting the anger rising in his gut. Miaka immediately went stiff and Tasuki could see the hurt that sprang to her eyes. Oh yes, Taka would pay! Miaka sighed and started tracing the wood of the table with her fingers. She refused to look back up at him, and he could see her hands were shaking slightly.

"Well..." another sigh. "Taka... he's... he's getting... m-married... to that Yui chick. He told me about it when I went to meet him."

"Miaka..." her name came as a sigh barely escaping his lips. Now Tasuki fully understood.

"When we were talking... he sounded... so, so... _happy_! And... he was... expecting _me_ to be happy _for_ him! All this time... he just... couldn't... c-couldn't see... that I..." Miaka's voice broke as fresh tears poured down her face. Tasuki walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, offering what comfort he could. Miaka just leaned against him, crying openly into his shirt.

"I'm sorry, darlin'," Tasuki said, gently rubbing Miaka's back. He kissed her hair and leaned his head against hers.

"You want me to beat the shit out of him for you?" he asked her, pleased whena slight chuckle escaped her. Miaka leaned back so that she could look at him.

"No," she said, wiping her face and taking a deep breath. "That's ok."

Tasuki rubbed her back again, letting her know that he was there for her... no matter what. Miaka offered him a weak smile.

"Thanks, Tasuki," she sighed. He nodded and kissed her forhead before embracing her again. Miaka felt another onslaught of tears as she reburied her face in Tasuki's shoulder.

"C'mon, darlin'. You gotta go to get some rest," Tasuki crooned, stroking her hair. Miaka nodded weakly and allowed Tasuki to pick her up and head upstairs.

"Hey Tasuki..." Miaka started weakly as Tasuki headed up the stairs. She had managed to stop the flow of tears, for now.

"Hmm?" Tasuki responded absentmindedly.

"Have you always called me that?"

Tasuki paused to look into Miaka's eyes, slightly confused before continuing to climb the steps.

"Called you what?"

"Darling," Miaka elaborated for him. She was suprised to see a slight pink shade Tasuki's cheeks.

"Well... I've started callin' some of my friends at school that... who're girls... and, I dunno... I didn't really notice," he answered, going into Miaka's room. "Is that ok?"

"It's fine, I was just wondering is all," Miaka answered in a half-yawn as Tasuki settled her back into bed. He smiled agian, smoothing back her hair before sitting down next to her.

"You know, Miaka, I was thinkin'," he started. "What are yer plans after you graduate? It's comin' up soo ain't it?"

"Oh, yeah... In about a month or so," Miaka answered, her expression going somber. "Well, I _was _going to go to the same college as Taka... but I don't think I could stand it now. Not if he'll be there... with... _her. _Why?"

"See, after I saw somethin' was botherin' you earlier... I figured that's what you'd say. So," Tasuki seemed a little unsure, but plunged ahead all the same. "What if you transferred to my college? That way, you could still be with a friend an' all... but you won't have to face Taka... and my college is offerin' alot of courses I know you'd be interested in."

Miaka was speechless. She hadn't really had time to think about it... but what Tasuki had said made alot of sense. And, his college had actually been her second choice of schools. Miaka looked up at Tasuki and saw an oddly hopeful glint in his golden eyes. He certainly seemed to want her there. And he could help her find a place and could show her the ropes.

"Well?" Tasuki checked, bringing Miaka from her thoughts.

"Well, I'd have to talk to mom... but that sounds great," Miaka sighed... it suddenly felt likea large burden had been lifted off of her shoulders. "Thank you so much Tasuki."

"No problem," Tasuki grinned, obviously pleased. He placed another kiss on Miaka's forhead. "Good night, darlin'."

As Tasuki stood to leave, Miaka realized... she didn't want him to go. Before she could think, she reached out and grabbed Tasuki's hand. He turned around, startled, as he looked down at the brunette. Miaka blushed before taking her hand back.

"Um, Tasuki... could you... sleep in here?" she was certain her face was about the shade of a tomato, but Tasuki didn't comment on it. His confused gaze softened. He turned back to the bed and Miaka scooted over for him. Without a word, he slid in next to her, keeping a respectable distance between them and turning on his stomach.

"Sure," he asnwered with a small chuckle. "'night, Miaka."

"Good night," she answered, laying back down and falling asleep. Tasuki smiled to himself as soon he could hear Miaka snoring slightly. Laughing silently to himself, he too, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Himuwari: kk, sorry, I guess it's a little short. Btw, if you think Miaka's getting over Taka awefully fast... that's my fault... and besides... nothing happens between them until there's (what I think) is a resonable time passed. and the next chapter is a planned HotohoriXNuriko... although I currently have no clue what I'm going to do! kk, night everyone (12:14 pm.) and PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Himawari: Thanks for the great reviews everyone! They help me out alot! so keep them coming! Changed my mind about the HotoroixNuriko chapter... I just got a good idea for something with Tasuki and Taka, yep! Taka and Tasuki have a little confrontation. (oh you knew it would happen ;P) So here you go!

oops

Tasuki slowly opened his eyes, something having woken him up that he couldn't recognize through his haze of sleep. He felt something warm in his arms and he subconciously pulled it closer to him. He blinked a couple of times at the unfamiliar ceiling above him, trying to remember where he was. Then it hit him. Miaka's room...her ceiling, her bed. Slowly, he brought his gaze down to where the warmth was coming from and his golden eyes fell on a head of chocolate brown hair... Miaka.

Tasuki had rolled onto his back during the night and apparently Miaka had cuddled up to him in her sleep. He couldn't help but smile as he watch the beauty sleeping in his arms, relishing the feel of her body so close to his own. Miaka had always been so beautiful to him, even if she didn't dress herself up... she didn't have to in Tasuki's eyes. Tasuki had always loved her, and he knew he always would... but she had always taken it to be a brother-like love. If only she knew... a thought that occupied his mind since the day he had met her.

The orange-haired man allowed himself to just lay there and watch Miaka sleep. She looked so peaceful, so relaxed... her brown hair flowing across his chest and down her slender shoulders, one small hand laying casually across his chest. Tasuki knew with dismay, that this would probably be the only time he'd wake up with her in his arms like this, so he let himself enjoy it, if only for a moment.

'If only you knew, darlin',' he found himself thinking for about the billionth time since arriving the previous day.

Finally, he knew he _had_ to get up... mostly because his stomach was growling loudly, refusing to be ignored for his pleasure. Tasuki sighed and turned his head to the clock. **7:30 a.m. -Fri.** Miaka's mother would be at work and her brother would be gone too, probably in class at the local university.

Sighing again, Tasuki carefully slid out of the bed, being extra careful not to wake Miaka with the motion. He remembered Miaka's mother mentioning that the senior didn't have school today... something about an in-service... so he could let her sleep a little while longer, she probably needed it. Besides, he doubted he'd be able to bring himself to rouse the beauty.

Tasuki stretched and quietly made his way out of the room. He went downstairs to start making himself some breakfast, still in his flame boxers and black T-shirt, his bare feet padding softly on the wooden floors of the lower halls.Tasuki was about to enter the kitchen when a gentle knock sounded at the door. Tasuki paused for a moment, wondering if he had actually heard a knock, it had been so quiet. Sure enough, another light tapping sounded from the painted wood. Tasuki sighed and ran a hand through his flaming locks before going to the door, his jade earings swinging in his lobes from the motion.

'Who the hell is visitin' this early?' he demanded in his mind as he casually swung open the door, leaning gently against the frame. Golden eyes met blue and Tasuki immediately went tense, his grip tightening greatly on the wooden frame.

"Oh... uh, hey Tasuki," Taka greeted in shock. He obviously wasn't expecting the red-head to be at Miaka's house... let alone in his boxer's and a T-shirt.

"Taka," was the only greeting the dark-haired boy got, and it was anything but polite. Taka inwardly flinched. Taka knew this was not going to be good... Tasuki was a hot head and already didn't like him... and Taka shuddered to think how mad the other man would be now that he had somehow upset Miaka. Though, in complete honesty, Taka really had no idea what he'd done to upset her so badly... but he doubted that would matter much to the over-protective, and currently fuming red-head occupying the doorway before him.

"You, uh, visiting for a few weeks or something?" Taka asked, trying to sound friendly. Tasuki's gaze remained hard and his mouth never faultered from the stern, straight line he'd set it in. His jaw was visibly clenched and he crossed his arms.

"I got a couple weeks off, yeah," he answered, keeping one shoulder against the door frame. "What're you doin' here?"

"I wanted to talk to Miaka," Taka started, gaining a cold composure himself. If Tasuki was going to be a rude little ass, then so was he. "She here by any chance?"

"She's not available at the moment," Tasuki replied quickly, too quickly. Taka's eyes narrowed, the deep blue turning to ice.

"Can you go make sure? I need to talk with her. Maybe _she's_ become available since you began talking to _me_," he said firmly. A silent battle had begun between the two, as it often did, for superiority over the other. Tasuki's head lowered like a charging bull, acknowledging the unspoken challenge from Taka.

"Trust me... she's not available," he said, a slight growl added to his words.

"And why not?" Taka spat back, not the least bit intimidated by the red-head.

"She's sleeping, that's why," Tasuki hissed in response.

"Tasuki... I'm not here for a casual visit... I really need to tal-"

"I know," Tasuki growled, silencing the dark haired boy. He glanced quickly over his shoulder, checking for Miaka, before stepping onto the porch and shutting the door slightly behind him. Taka was forced back a step by the action and his glare intensified at the closing door.

"Taka, listen," Tasuki began in a dangerously low tone. "I was up with Miaka half the night while she cried 'erself to sleep. And those tears were because of you. So, quiet frankly, I don't give a shit if yer needin' to talk to her, I won't let ya. She's been in enough pain, and right now, seein' you will only cause more."

"I don't even know what I did! That's why I need to talk to her, so I can set this right!" Taka barked in frustration. He would never hurt Miaka intentionally, surely even _Tasuki _would know that!

"Taka, if you don't even know why she's upset... you don't even _deserve_ to talk to her right now," Tasuki responded evenly, stepping back through the door and slamming it in Taka's face.

Taka stood for a moment, slightly befuddled and caught off gaurd. He shook his head and glared at the wood of the door, as if trying to burn a whole to reach the red-head on the other side.Finally, he sighed in defeat, and left. He would just have to talk to Miaka when her little 'watch dog' wasn't around being his usual smartass self.

----with the 'watch dog'----

_one, two, three..._

Tasuki leaned heavily against the door, silently counting in his head to make the fire in his gut dissapate. All thoughts of breakfast were gone for the moment as he struggled to keep his temper at bay.

_...ten, eleven, twelve..._

Nope, still felt like punching a whole in the wall.

_...seventeen, eighteen, nineteen... _

Taskui kept counting until he lost track somewhere around thirty-seven. When he was certain he wouldn't kill anything on his way to the kitchen, he pushed away from the door and started down the hall.

"Tasuki?" a smooth female voice floated to him from the top of the stairs, instantly soothing his nerves. Tasuki's golden eyes shot up to find Miaka looking down at him, a confused expression on her beautiful, and somewhat sleepy, face.

"I heard the door slam, who was it?" Miaka asked him. Tasuki didn't miss the flash of dread and pain in those chocolate eyes as she feared the answer.

'I can't tell her it was Taka... she'll either get sad or angry... either way she'll be upset,' Tasuki reasoned in his mind before contemplating an alternative answer. The red-head grinned his famous fanged grin as he walked around to the bottom of the stairs.

"Nuthin' darlin'," he assured her, doing his best to put her at ease. "Just a stupid salesman, that's all."

Miaka let out, what she thought, was an inward sigh. Tasuki suddenly felt the whole-in-the-wall urge again, but it vanished when Miaka smiled at him. They just, gazed at one another for a long moment, each wondering what to say.

Miaka noticed Tasuki's eyes stray momentarily from her face as the golden eyes swept down her body, then back up quickly. She suddenly became very concious of the fact that she was still in her nightgown... a somewhat revealing piece of clothing. Heat traveled to her face and she cast about for something, _anything, _to say to break the silence.

"Listen, Tasuki..." Miaka finally began, doing her best not to fidgit under Tasuki's golden gaze. "I wanted to say... I mean... last night... I just wanted to..."

"Don't worry about it darlin'," Tasuki cut in quickly, waving it off with his hand. He shot another fanged grin at her."What do you say we get some breakfast?"

Miaka smiled gratefully and she started down the stairs, the promise of food making her stomach grumble. Suddenly, the hem of Miaka's nightgown caught her toe, throwing her off balance and flying forward down the stairs. Miaka shrieked as she tried for the railing, but missed and continued forward. Then, there was black and orange and she felt strong arms wrap around her. The contact made with the floor was softer because of the man beneath her, but Miaka still got slightly jarred by the impact and she felt the arms around her go slack.

When the world stilled, Miaka sat back to look at her friend. Tasuki lay under her, eyes shut and chest moving, but he was out cold. Hands shaking, Miaka shook her friend gently... gaining no response.

"Tasuki? Tasuki!" Miaka shook harder trying to bring him back to conciousness. The man beneath her remained unconcious and Miaka began to panic.

'Maybe he has a concussion! Oh, what do I do?" Miaka panicked... Tasuki had hit his head pretty hard and her mother wasn't there to consul her.

"All right, All right, calm down Miaka... you need to call the hospital," she decided, getting up and rushing to the phone.

'Tasuki...' Miaka prayed in her mind. 'Oh, Tasuki, _please_ be ok!'

Himawari: I know, bad place to stop... I'm good at finding those spots ;P! well, please review and let me know what you think so far. Any and all suggestions as to what you would like to see in this fic portaining to either couple (or not) are welcome! thanks everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

Himawari: YAY! People like my story! (does happy dance) I was worried about that chapter... don't know why, but I was. Glad you all liked it and I hope you leave me more reviews... they're fun to read ;)! BTW, just so you know, I would never actually hurt Tasuki... a little bump maybe but never anything serious... I LOVE HIM! ahem, kk, on to the next chapter! (confetti) YAY!

Disclaimer: did I ever actually put one of these in? well, here's one now! I don't own Fushigi Yugi... wish I did... but I don't... further proof that my life sucks!

'Nuriko's' point

Miaka held tightly to Tasuki's hand as he lay, still unconcious, in his guest bed. The paramedics had arrived quickly, to Miaka's relief, and had declared Tasuki's injury to be "just a small bump on the head." They had alsoassured Miaka that he would wake up after a little time lying down in bed. A paramedic had volunteered to stay behind with the frightened teen until her friend came out of it... just to make doubley sure he was in good health dispite the tumble. Miaka had felt like a great weight was suddenly off of her shoulders... but she still couldn't help but feel guilty.

Miaka stroked the hand she held gently, willing her fire-haired friend to wake up soon. Her brown eyes never left his face as he continued to slumber under her watchful gaze. So many thoughts had sprung into Miaka's mind after his fall, but she had held them back... determined to find out first if he would be alright before turning to her thoughts. But now that she knew he would be fine,Miaka couldn't stem the flow of questions that poured into her mind.

Tasuki had taken a great risk for her... and she couldn't help but wonder... why? Miaka knew it was a stupid question, but no matter how she tried to shove it out of her mind... it just shoved it's way back in again.

'Tasuki cares for me... that's all. He did because he's my friend and he cares for me,' Miaka told herself.

'_But that's not all of it, is it?_' an annoying second voice played through her thoughts, it sounded remarkably close to one of Tasuki's friends she had met a few times... a purple haired boy named Nuriko.

'What do you mean that's not all of it? Of course that's it... Tasuki would've done that for any good friend of his,' but there was a flicker of doubt in her own words, and Miaka's 'Nuriko voice' didn't miss it.

'_You know better. Tasuki may have simply tried to catch a friend... but he threw himself into danger so that there would be no doubt that you were all right. Seems like a little more that friendship to me..._'

Miaka felt heat rising up her neck as she considered what her 'voice' was getting at.

'Is it... really possible? He doesn't... Tasuki hates girls!'

'_Does he? Then why bother to console youlast night, why would he have done what he did on the stairs, why has he always been so protective of you... if he hates girls?_'

'He couldn't... wouldn't... DOESN'T love me...' Miaka was certain her cheeks were a lovely shade of red by now. The 'voice' seemed to laugh at her.

'_Maybe it's a lot more plausible than you think... you just need to take the time to notice..._'

Miaka froze. Was it possible? Could Tasuki really love her? Then, a notion occured to the brunette that made her blush deepen considerably... not from embarassement, but shame.

If it was true that Tasuki cared that much for her, could it be he had been feeling just as she did? That he loved her hopelessly, but she never noticed it... just like Taka had never noticed her love for him? Miaka looked upon her sleeping friend anew.

He was a very handsome young man, and he had always been there for her... ready to protect her from anything or anyone. And now that she looked back on their friendship... she realized, that he had loved her all along... and like 'Nuriko' had told her, she had just never taken the time away from her obsession with Taka... to see that there was a man that was just as good, if not better, right in front of her all along. Miaka's vision blurred slightly as her eyes welled up with tears. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have put Tasuki through that when she knew just how it felt to have your love be continuously unrequited?

A gentle hand on her shoulder startled Miaka out of her thoughts. She looked up into the face of the kind paramedic who had stayed behind.

"Are you all right miss?" He asked her gently. "Your friend will be fine, I can assure you. There's no need to worry yourself to tears."

Miaka offered the man a brief smile before hastily wiping the drops from her eyes. The paramedic pressed a warm cup of tea into her hands offering a comforting smile.

"Oh, thank you," Miaka smiled. The paramedic left then, to fetch some kind of calmingdrug or something, and Miaka turned back to Tasuki. Suddenly, the doorbell sounded from downstairs, startling Miaka as she almost spilled her tea. She set the steaming cup on the bedside table with a shaky hand and turned towards the door. But Miaka paused, and then turned to place a small kiss on Tasuki's forhead before heading downstairs.

Miaka wiped her eyes again, straightened her outfit and plastered a completely phony smile on her face before opening the door. Immediately, her heart leapt into her throat and it was all she could do not to slam the door shut again... right in Taka's face.

"Miaka! Thank goodness, I've been meaning to speak with you," Taka said, throwing a glance into the house behind Miaka as if looking for someone. Miaka's entire body was frozen even though her mind was screaming for her to run, to get away from him... she wasn't ready to face him yet!

"Would you go for a walk with me? I really need to talk to you," Taka asked quietly, a scared and pleading look in his eyes. Miaka shrunk from the idea... she didn't want to leave the safety of the house, and Tasuki. Miaka swallowed... hard... and shook her head slightly.

"We can talk right here, noone will hear us," she assured him, not even able to _attempt _a weak smile. Taka seemed to drop at the idea, but slowly nodded his head.

"Miaka..." he started, stumbling slightly as he searched for the right words. "Please, tell me... what did I do? That day, in the coffee shop... why were you crying? Why did you run from me?"

Miaka suddenly found her feet extremely fascinating as she fought down a new onslaught of tears.

"Taka," her voice was so quiet Taka had to strain to hear her. "You... you really never knew, did you? You still... don't know... do you?"

"Know what...?" Taka proded gently, but those two words sent Miaka over the edge. Before she could stop herself, she brought her right arm up and slapped taka with all she was worth.

"How could you have been so blind!" she demanded, her body shaking violently from the emotions now ripping their way to the surface. "TAKA! I... I... I love you! I've always loved you! And yet, No matter what happened... no matter how I tried to show you... you didn't know!" The tears poured freely from hereyes now as her words continued to spill out. "You've never taken any time to look at me... to REALLY look at me... the way you look at Yui! And now, even after what happened... you still needed ME to tell you!"

"M-Miaka..." Taka's eyes were wide with shock. He didn't know what to say, what _could _one say to that?

"I'm sorry Taka," Miaka shook her head, her brown hair flying. "I can't be around you anymore. It tears me apart more than you know to see you with... HER. Maybe one day, I'll be over this, but for now... G-goodbye, Taka."

And with that, the door was shut forever on her first love. Miaka slumped against the wood and cried into her hands, ignoring the questions from the concerned paramedic.

'I had to do it... I will never open the door to that love again...' Miaka vowed in her mind. A slight chuckle resonated in response.

'_Well,_' chided the 'Nuriko' in her mind. '_You know what they say... when god closes a door, he opens a window._'

'What do you mean?'

'_You will see..._'

"Miaka?" A rough voice sounded, breaking through Miaka's thoughts. She looked up to see Tasuki standing at the foot of the stairs, his golden eyes filled with worry as he saw the state she was in.

"Miaka... wha-"

Tasuki found himself cut off as the brunette launched herself off the floor and into his arms, bawling hopelessly into his shirt. Dispite her dispair... Miaka couldn't help but notice Tasuki's scent, the feel of his strong arms around her... the only place she felt safe anymore, the only thing that seemed constant in her flipped over world was his protection.And it was comforting, much more than either of them truly knew.

Himawari: Sorry, if the end is a little weird. btw, I NEED HELP! I have no idea where I was going with Hotori and Nuriko and I could really, really, REALLY use some suggestions... anything will do! PLEASE! kk, please review guys! Later!


	6. Chapter 6

Himawari: WOW! Thanks soooo much everyone! Those reviews helped me soooo much. I love you all! THANKS AGAIN! and this was slightly edited recently,and on to the next chapter!

**IMPORTANT!** sorta... just for your information this takes place about two to three weeks after last chapter... Miaka's graduation comes up soon! kk, read on my friends!

Rejection and acceptance

Hotohori didn't move, he couldn't move. He just sat with his brown eyes locked on his hands, currently gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles had drained of all color. He was certain his face looked remarkably similar and also knew that he just couldn't bring himself to tear his hands away. If he let go of the leather encased wheel, he'd have to get out of the car. And if Hotohori got out of the black car, he'd have to face THEM. He couldn't do this!

A slender hand gently closed over one of his own, jerking Hotohori from his brooding thoughts. He lifted his brown eyes to the face of his recent room-mate, long-timebest friend, and his one and only lover. Nuriko's deep, beautiful violet eyes held the same fear he was feeling, but it was overpowered by concern and silent support for Hotohori, and Hotohori's mood immediately lightened... if only in the smallest measurement.

He reminded himself he wasn't alone in this. Nuriko would be with him... even if his parents turned forever from their son... Nuriko would be with him. And that thought was enough to give Hotohori the strength he needed to step out of the car.

Nuriko, his hair pulled back in the ever-present braid, stood close to Hotohori, offering his love and silent support that the tall brunette desperately needed right now. Together they approached the door of Hotohori's parent's house. When they hesitated on the porch, Nuriko took a shaky breath and placed a firm hand on Hotohori's shoulder, gaining his lover's attention.

"Ready?" he whispered gently, knowing only too well what this would be doing to Hotohori's nerves. He'd had to go through a similar conversation with _his_ parents after he'd discovered his... _odd _interests in men. They had eventually accepted him, however reluctantly, but he had no idea how Hotohori's parents would react.

Hotohori smiled weakly, his beautiful face bereft of it's usual confidence and strength. The usual light in his eyes was replaced by fear and sadness, making him appear uncharacteristically exhausted.

Hotohori squeezed Nuriko's hand briefly and nodded before turning to the door... and ringing the bell. There was no turning back now.

----with Miaka----

"All right, for the last time... you're 100 percent certain about this..." Miaka's counselor asked her... yet again.

Miaka couldn't blame her, choosing to switch colleges after you'd already chosen one was not something to be taken lightly and done on a whim. You had to be sure that you wanted to move before the counselor could do anything for you.

"Yes Ms. Kusanagi, I'm certain," Miaka affirmed, keeping her expression serious. "They have accepted me already... all I need from you miss is the transferrance of my transcript."

"All right then, dear. I'll have it taken care of by graduation next week," Ms. Kusanagi smiled as she tucked Miaka's transfer forms into a folder.

"Thank you so much miss," Miaka said, beaming a smile as she bowed and headed back to class. She felt so much better knowing that she would be spending her college years near Tasuki.

The two friends had grown closer over the past couple of weeks... going to movies and hanging out with her friends... Miaka had even asked Tasuki to escort her to prom, and didn't miss the way he had so willingly agreed. It had been... fun! Miaka felt herself finally starting to loosen up again, even though the wound to her heart was still pretty fresh.

Tasuki helped out in that area too. Every time Miaka went somewhere that Tasuki figured she may run into to Taka, he went with her to make sure it didn't happen. And every night Miaka felt lonely or sad, Tasuki would stay with her... with her mother's knowledge of course.

Miaka was so grateful forTasuki's support and protection, and for the first time in a while... she was looking forward to her graduation.

----with Hotohori----

"Y-you... WHAT?" Hotohori's father exploded, launching to his feet from the couch where Hotohori's mother sat in shock.

"I'm in love with Nuriko," Hotohori responded, trying to keep his voice from trembling. "We're moving in together... I thought, that the two of you deserved to know..."

"Hotohori..." his mother's voice was barely audible. "Oh, dear, I-"

"QUIET!" his father bellowed, silencing the woman still seated beside him. His red face and rage filled eyes turned back to Hotohori and Nuriko as they sat quietly, expecting the worst.

"Get out," his voice was a hiss that managed to escape through clenched teeth. When Hotohori didn't move at first,the mangrabbed Nuriko by the arm and hauled the purple haired boy to the door.

"GET OUT! HOW DARE YOU HAVE EVER MADE YOURSELF WELCOME IN THIS HOUSE! GET OUT!" the man bellowed, dragging the frightened Nuriko along. Hotohori and his mother leapt to their feet, Hotohori automatically moving to remove Nuriko from his father's grasp. His father flung Nuriko out onto the porch, where the purple-haired boy barely managed to keep his footing, before the man turned to Hotohori.

"You son of a bitch!" he hissed in his son's face, his eyes burning with rage, betrayal, and disgust. "You are dead to this household! Get out, and never show your face hear again!"

"F-f-father, I-I," Hotohori stammered, but was caught off gaurd by his father grabbing his long brown hair, and flinging Hotohori out on the porch. Nuriko kept his lover from tripping and steadied him as Hotohori stared horrified at his father.

They got a brief glimpse of his father's disgusted face and his mother's pleading and horrified look before the door was slammed in their faces.

Tears streamed unheeded down Hotohori's face, his whole body shaking with emotion.

"Hotohori," Nuriko breathed, unable to imagine the pain his love must have been feeling. Hotohori's blank gaze turned to look at Nuriko, before he collapsed against his lover's chest.

----a few hours later in Hotohori's house----

Hotohori slowly opened his eyes, flinching when they were assaulted by light. It took him a moment to adjust, before he noticed Nuriko gazing down at him with concern and pain etched in his violet eyes. Hotohori noticed how much like an angel Nuriko looked at that moment... the light pooling behind his head, gracing his fair features with an almost other-worldly glow.

"Hotohori?" Nuriko checked, making sure his lover had come back to concioussness. Hotohori almost smiled, but then the memories of his recent confrontation with his parents rushed back to him, and he started crying almost immediately.

Nuriko menuevered Hotohoi so that he was sitting up with his head on Nuriko's shoulder. Nuriko did his best to confort his disstressed lover, but knew there was little he could do at this time.

When Hotohori's cries began to die down... Nuriko had an idea. What Hotohori need right now was not _his _love, but love from a different source.

"Hori, love," Nuriko started. "Come on... we need to go somewhere."

Hotohori looked up into Nuriko's eyes, suprise written on his tear-stained face.

"Now?" he checked, his voice cracking slightly. The sound seemed to resolve whatever decision Nuriko had just made.

"Now," he said firmly, but gently as he led Hotohori out to the car.

They rode in silence for a while, neither man really willing to talk about the rejection Hotohori had faced. Nuriko looked over at his dejected lover and sighed. He could only hope that the acceptance Hotohori needed, would be provided once they'd reached their destination.

"Nuriko, why did you bring me here?" Hotohori asked as he looked up at the house of Nuriko's parents. His lover rang the door bell and then hooked his arm with Hotohori's.

"Just trust me," Nuriko said, tipping up to place a kiss on Hotohori's cheek. There were footsteps from beyond the oak door, and then a small, but beautiful woman answered the door.

"Yes?" she checked... but then her familiarly violet eyes grew big with recognition. "OH! Nuriko, you're home!"

The woman threw open the door and flung her arms around her son's neck. Nuriko gladly returned the hug, smiling broadly.

"OH, and Hotohori dear! Nuriko told us the news... It's good to see you dear!" Nuriko's mother then proceeded to throw her arms around Hotohori and kiss him several times on the cheek. All the while, Nuriko stood back, grinning in triumph as Hotohori's face lightened slightly.

Nuriko's mother lead them inside where Hotohori recieved a warm welcome from Nuriko's father and older sister. Hotohori smiled weakly at Nuriko, letting his lover know that he truely appreciated this.

Nuriko smiled, his plan creating the desired effect of showing Hotohori that he still belonged to a family... and one that would always love him... no matter what. The lose of his parents support would still hurt Hotohori for a long, long time to come... but at least Nuriko knew there were ways he could alieviate that pain... if even for a moment.

----a few weeks later----

Miaka hugged her mother again, promising for the thousandth time to write a letter every week and to call if she needed anything... anything at all! Her mother managed to smile, but tears were continuously streaming down her face. Miaka hugged her brother as well as Tasuki said his goodbye's to her mother, promising the woman that he would keep her daughter safe and out of harm's way.

"Take care of her for us, k Tasuki?" Keisuke, Miaka's brother, said as he shook Tasuki's hand.

"You can coun' on it," Tasuki said grinning.

Miaka's mother gathered her into a final, tearful hug before finally allowing Tasuki to load her daughter into the car. Miaka waved out the window until her brother and mother were lost completely to her sight. Smiling broadly, she sat back in her seat.

"Excited, darlin'?" Tasuki asked, grinning his fanged smile as his golden eyes watched the road. Miaka laughed, a sound that always made Tasuki's own smile widen, and turned her brown eyes on her fire-haired 'protector.'

"Absolutely," Miaka grinned, meaning it completely for the first time ina month.

Himawari: So? What'd you think? Oh there's more to come... DUH! Like you couldn't guess that... I mean I haven't even gotten them together yet ;)! please review and many many thanks to those of you who left me suggestions... I hope I did your ideas justice! thanks everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

Himawari: Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews everyone! I'm glad you all liked that chapter! and as some of you can tell, I do enjoy suggestions! Sorry it took so long to update... writer's block and procrastination are common enemies of mine ;P! love to all of my readers... keep the reviews up guys! enjoy!

Blooming Friendships

Miaka's brown eyes grew wide as the truck passed through the city. Tasuki had told her that it wouldn't be much different than home, but Miaka couldn't help but be filled with wonder as she looked at all of the buildings and people. She was so excited! She was finally starting out on her own life!

Tasuki continued to glance at the girl next to him as he continued on towards the apartment he shared with Nuriko, unable to keep a trademark grin from marking his features. Miaka was so cute when she got excited. She had her little nose practically smashed against the glass of the window with her mouth shaped in a wonderfilled 'O'. With her hair pulled up into two neat little buns and her hand on the glass, Tasuki chuckled to himself about how she looked more like a five-year-old at a candyshop than a young woman headed to college.

Miaka looked up as she heard Tasuki's chuckle, a confused look seizing her features. Tasuki's grin widened at the puppy-like look she gave him.

"Like it so far, darlin'?" he asked, supressing another laugh. Miaka's face erupted into a bright smile and she nodded vigorously.

"Oh, Tasuki! It's wonderful! I can't wait to see the campus!" she squeeled, turning to look out the window again.

"Well, you don't have to wait much longer. We're only about ten minutes away," Tasuki answered. He could practically feel Miaka's excitement as they continued on. Miaka made a little sound that could only be described as a squeel as she turned her face back to the window.

She began making mental notes of any familiar clothing stores, comfortable looking coffee shops, little icecream parlors... and especially if she saw any of her favorite restaurants. Finally, they came to what looked like a giant park... but in the front a large sign sat comfortably beneath a tree. A large acedemic building stretched out behind the park. It was a gray, stone structure that would've been formidable, if not for the loads of students happily lounging in the park and pouring in and out of the front doors. Miaka gasped. They had reached the university.

"We'll head over to my apartement first," Tasuki started. "Then we'll go and get you your schedule. You can stay with me and Nuriko for as long as you need to."

"Do you guys have room?" Miaka didn't want to end up pushing someone out of their room.

"Don't worry about it... we have plenty of room," Tasuki assured her, grinning. Miaka returned the smile. She found that she had come to love that silly grin of his. It was familiar and it made her feel comfortable, no matter the situation.

The black truck pulled into a small apartement complex barely five minutes away from the main campus. They were suprised to find Nuriko's green Volkswagon Jetta out front with boxes upon boxes of his stuff shoved inside it. Nuriko himself looked up from loading and started waving excitedly as the two climbed out of the truck. Miaka barely had time to wave back before she was hugged/tackled by the hyper boy, his long violet hair in the ever-present braid.

"MIAKA-CHAN! It's so good to see you! I'm so glad you're coming here... we'll be hanging out a lot, you and I," Nuriko said at about a mile a minute, pulling back to look at Miaka.

"It's good to see you too, Nuri-chan," Miaka greeted him. Miaka often had problems remembering that Nuriko was in fact MALE as he acted more FEmale than most girls she knew.

"Nuriko... what's going on?" Tasuki asked, motioning to the nearly bursting Jetta. Nuriko seemed confused for half-a-second before gasping.

"Oh, that's right. I tried to call you but your phone service was down or something..." Nuriko was cut off from further explanation, by a tall, handsome man coming down the apartement stairs. Miaka stared.

'He's, He's gorgeious!' she thought to herself, unable to fine a word that would fit the man more perfectly.

"Nuriko, what was I supposed to lable this box..." He started in a smooth baritone before noticing the new arrivals.

"Oh, Tasuki... welcome back," the tall man greeted, putting down the box and stretching out his hand. Tasuki took it and smiled.

"Hey Hotohori. Haven't seen ya in a little while. What's up?" The orange-haired man asked.

"Nothing much, just helping Nuriko move his things," the man, Hotohori responded.

"Move where exactly?" Tasuki asked.

"I was trying to tell you," Nuriko cut in. "I'm moving in with Hotohori.We're... together... now."

Tasuki looked suprised, to say the least, his eyes about ready to pop out of his head. Miaka cocked her head to the side, not understanding what Nuriko was talking about as the purple haired boy shifted uncomfortably in front of Tasuki. Finally, Tasuki's face softened and a wide smile split across his face.

"Well, damn man! It's about time!" He said, happily thumping Nuriko on the back. Nuriko laughed in response.

"Yeah, and I figured... since now you'd be needing a new roommate anyway, maybe Miaka would like to rent out my old room... what do you say?" Violet eyes trained on the unusually quiet girl.

"Well, I hadn't thought about it," she said carefully. "Well, that could be good! I mean, as long as you don't mind Tasuki," she finished, turning to Tasuki. Tasuki probably couldn't have said no even if he'd wanted to.

"Of course not. I wouldn't have it any other way!"

"Sorry miss, but I don't beleive I've introduced myself," Hotohori said stepping forward.

"Oh, right! Hotohori... this is Miaka," Tasuki introduced. Miaka offered her hand and Hotohori lightly kissed it before he let go.

"Ah," Hotohori started, throwing a knowing look at Nuriko. "So THIS is Miaka. Well, it's a pleasure."

"Same," Miaka piped happily. Tasuki let out an inner sigh of relief when she seemed not to notice Hotohori's statement.

"Hey, do you guys need anymore help?" Tasuki offered to change the subject before the brunette could ask about Hotohori's words.

"Naw, we've got it... we're pretty much done anyway," Nuriko responded. "Besides the movers will probably begin unloading soon and we need to be there to make sure they don't ruin anything."

"Oh, ok. Well it was great to see you," Miaka said awkwardly.

"Oh yeah, deffinately!" Nuriko chirpped, tugging Miaka into a sound hug before throwing his arms around Tasuki too.

"Make your move man," Nuriko whispered into his friend's ear. Tasuki managed to avoid blushing, hoping to any and all gods above that Miaka hadn't heard that. Nuriko backed away with a pointed look into Tasuki's gold eyes. He hugged Miaka again before jumping into his car.

Hotohori said goodbye as well and then the couple drove away in the trademark green car. Tasuki shook his head laughing.

"Well, I guess we should start getting you settled huh?" he quircked an eyebrow at Miaka, who smiled and nodded.

"Ok!" She moved to the truck and started tugging her bags out and onto the pavement. "Tasuki? What did Nuriko mean when he said that they were 'together'?"

"Huh?" Tasuki's brow furrowed for a moment. "I told you Nuriko's gay, right?"

"Oh, well, yeah... but I wasn't sure if that's what he had meant," Miaka said, smiling a little sheepishly.

"Oh, yeah," Tasuki shrugged. " 'bout time too if ya ask me. They've both had it bad for a long time. Been drivin' me nuts!"

Miaka giggled as she followed Tasuki into the house. After setting down her bags he gave her the grand tour of the suprisingly spacious apartement. There was a living room with a dark brown couch, a coffee table, and a fairly good-sized television. Tasuki frowned when he noticed Nuriko had taken the sterio, but continued on the kitchen anyway. The Kitchen was a small space but it had a fridge, microwave and small stove. The counter looked out over the living room and gave a clear veiw of the television as well.

A hallway extended straight from the front door and back to a blank wall. As they headed down it, Tasuki pointed out the bathroom on the left and a closet oposite it. At the end of the hall were two doors on either side.

"My room's this one on the left. This one here is yours," Tasuki explained, opening the door. The room was small and simple with a wall closet and just enough space for her bed. Miaka smiled brightly.

"It's wonderful! Oh, thank you Tasuki!" she gushed, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a sound hug. Tasuki's face burned slightly from the close proximity, but he returned the hug.

"Well, darlin'. Let's go get your schedule, and then we'll start getting your stuff moved in," he said simply. "Oh, and you should probably start looking for a job as soon as possible too. It'd be good for you to have food money."

Miaka froze. A job, of course! How could she have forgotten about that! Miaka shook a little at the thought of going to all those interviews. She'd known she would need to find work... but she was just so nervous! What if no one would hire her? What if she ended up working with a bunch of jerks? Miaka shook her head when she saw Tasuki's confused look and forced a smile.

"Ok, I'll start tomorrow!" she said in her best cheery voice. Tasuki looked unconvinced, but nodded anyway. They left the apartement and headed to campus.

Himawari: crappy ending I know! I'm sorry! anyway, I hope that you liked it... and as always, reviews and suggestions are more than welcome! just... please no flames... me no likey the flames. anyway, LATER!


End file.
